mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Ashes, bayberries, and lots and lots of tea Sim Please } |text = Sorry i didn't reply sooner, i didn't find the message until just now when i looked through it. Can u make a Sim for me, please. }} } |text = Thanks, Hair: Clara's hair Hair Colour: Blonde Eyes: Terry's eyes Mouth: Poppy's mouth Skin Colour: Middle Clothes: Orange dress, braclet, necklace, red lines at top of the dress. (it is a proper outfit, cause i've seen it) Background: Can i have it transparent please. You don't have to do it really quickly, and i don't mind waiting that long. Also could u make my other picture i've got ('File: Fred.png) transparent please. }} Mail in teh Museum of NOTHING! I believe you hasn't gotten the message that Hikari and I sent about DonVitoYo!}} } |text = Is that ok? }} reminder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIII!!!!!! HIIIII!!!!!! how u doing? Im new here so could u show me how to do the stuff around here? THNKXS!!!!!! P.S PLEASE dont hate me because of my name.... MorcuHeir52 22:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeir52MorcuHeir52 22:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Suprised Oh, hi. I didn't think u'd answer me that quickly. Thanks for wanting to help me, but i alreadt got help. Thanks though!!!!!! HELP!!!!! Ok sorry to bother u, but i do need help on something. HOW DO I MAKE AN ADVERTISMENT?!?!?! please answer me as soon as you can, because I REALLY want one of my stories on the Advertisments Page. MorcuHeir52 23:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 23:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. THANKS!!!!!!!! Generating Sim Request...Beep! HELLO. I AM PINKY. MAY I HAVE A SIM THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE MAKOTO, EXCEPT WITH BROWN HAIR AND THE UNIFORM IS BROWN ALSO. THANK YOU. *Signs yearbook* Beep! WE ARE NOW OFFICIALLY FRIENDS. PinkytheMonster 00:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Exuse me, but I seem to need more help. Could you perhaps tell me how to delete messages from my talk page? I would be very pleased if you did. MorcuHeir52 20:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 20:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) MySims PC cheats hacks